1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly that is adjustable in level and swivelable to provide the user with comfortable sitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate a conventional level-adjusting device for an armrest of a chair. The level-adjusting device includes a fixing seat 1xe2x80x2 and an adjusting seat 2xe2x80x2. A retainer 3xe2x80x2 is secured between the fixing seat 1xe2x80x2 and the adjusting seat 2xe2x80x2 by a screw 7xe2x80x2 for retaining the fixing seat 1xe2x80x2 in place. A side of the retainer 3xe2x80x2 is born against by a spring 6xe2x80x2 and an upper side of the retainer 3xe2x80x2 is biased by an elastic plate 4xe2x80x2. A positioning plate 5xe2x80x2 is mounted on top of the retainer 3xe2x80x2 and the elastic plate 4xe2x80x2. The retainer 3, may slide along a vertical slide passage 13xe2x80x2 in the fixing seat 1xe2x80x2 and be selectively engaged with one of a number of positioning notches 12xe2x80x2 in the fixing seat 1xe2x80x2. The retainer 3xe2x80x2 is retained in a selected positioning notch 12xe2x80x2 upon changing angular position of the elastic plate 4xe2x80x2 for positioning the retainer 3xe2x80x2 and the screw 7xe2x80x2. Although the device may provide the required height-adjusting function, the assembly procedure for the retainer 3xe2x80x2 and the spring 6xe2x80x2 as well as other elements is relatively difficult and thus has a high cost. The overall structure is weak and the adjusting movement is not reliable, as there are too many elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,961 to Applicant issued on Apr. 3, 2001 discloses a level-adjustable and swivelable armrest assembly to solve the above-mentioned problems. The present invention provides a different design in this regard.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an armrest assembly that is adjustable in level and swivelable to provide the user with comfortable sitting.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, an armrest assembly comprises:
a tube adapted to be secured to a chair seat;
an adjusting seat mounted in the tube and including a longitudinal groove and at least one set of positioning notches that are spaced vertically;
an armrest mounted above the adjusting seat;
an actuating member secured to the armrest to move therewith, the actuating member further including a vertical section slidably received in the longitudinal groove of the adjusting seat;
a slide member slidably attached to the vertical portion of the actuating member;
an operative member securely attached to the slide member for manual operation; and
at least one positioning member releasably engaged with one of the positioning notches of said at least one set;
wherein when the operative member is in an inoperative position, said at least one positioning member is retained in a position by the slide member to thereby engage with one of the positioning notches of said at least one set; and
wherein when the operative member is moved to an operative position, the slide member slides relative to the actuating member to a position in which the slide member abuts against the actuating member, and said at least one positioning member is disengaged from the positioning notches of said at least one set to a position for simultaneous movement with the slide member, and further vertical movement of the operative member causes the slide member and the actuating member to move vertically until the armrest reaches a desired level.
Each positioning notch includes an opening that faces downward and inward. The vertical section of the actuating member includes a groove. A follower is securely attached to the slide member to move therewith. In an embodiment of the invention, the follower is secured to the slide member by a screw that extends into the groove of the actuating member. The screw presses against an edge of the groove of the actuating member when the operative member is in the operative position to thereby allow synchronous movement of the slide member and the actuating member.
The vertical section of the actuating member includes a protrusion, and the adjusting seat includes a vertical slide groove for slidably receiving the protrusion of the actuating member. A sleeve is slidably mounted around the tube and securely engaged with the armrest to move therewith. In an embodiment of the invention, the sleeve includes an opening. The operative member has a portion extended through the opening of the sleeve and securely engaged with the slide member to move therewith. The operative member presses against an edge of the opening of the sleeve when the operative member is in the operative position to thereby allow synchronous movement of the operative member and the sleeve.
The vertical section of the actuating member includes a screw hole, and the slide member includes a vertically extending slot. A screw extends through the vertically extending slot of the slide member into the screw hole of the actuating member, thereby guiding vertical movement of the slide member relative to the actuating member.
The tube includes a plurality of angularly spaced positioning holes. A positioning element is mounted to the adjusting seat. Means, such as a ball, is provided for biasing the positioning element to releasably engage with one of the positioning holes, thereby allowing the armrest to be swiveled relative to the chair seat. In an embodiment of the invention, the adjusting seat includes a first cylindrical half and a second cylindrical half, wherein the angularly spaced positioning holes are defined in the first cylindrical half, and the positioning notches are defined in the second cylindrical half.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.